


Cute Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Cute, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in May 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Kudos: 2





	Cute Recs

Sometimes we all need a little cuteness in our lives.

### Cute Steve/Bucky Fic Recs

 **Title:** Apes Debemus Imitari (We Should Imitate the Bees)  
**Why:** A fluffy and nice fic that is based on the book that “You got mail” is based on, and! Bucky is a beekeeper  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3777376>

**Title:** because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at  
**Why:** Steve has been turned into a cat, and he goes around getting petted and hears what everyone thinks of him. Steve/Bucky/Natasha  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667665>

**Title:** Bei Mir Bist Du Schoen  
**Why:** okay so my feel-good cute story that I love to go back to isn't … fluffy, as such, but it's the one my brain went to when this theme was announced, so I'm reccing it, gdi.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1962816>

**Title:** Blue Scales  
**Why:** It's a merman Steve and human Bucky adventures through the canon up to the Avengers. There's a lot of humour and great worldbuidling, and Steve and Bucky have interspecies kids. It is really cute  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347195>

**Title:** Fluff  
**Why:** This is my go-to feel-good fic! Cute little fur balls escape in the tower, Steve & co. have to track them down. Except the fur balls came from Asgard, so if you touch them you get a little loopy & touchyfeely and then there are CUDDLES AND IT'S THE BEST.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040726/>

**Title:** Fuzz Therapy  
**Why:** traumatized veteran Bucky + kittens  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705499>

**Title:** Hearts Like Ours  
**Why:** 100k of weapons-grade soulmate fluff. If there is such a thing as too much fluff, this fic would be it.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154444/>

**Title:** Heckin' Chunker for Love  
**Why:** Super adorable meet-cute  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555528/>

**Title:** Hooked on a Feeling  
**Why:** This is pretty cute and short, Bucky gets the ability to feel other people's emotions, is briefly worried what Steve feels about him, but finds out Steve loves him, actually  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755895>

**Title:** I [Heart] You  
**Why:** Steve gets hit by a spell that makes cartoon hearts appear when he looks at someone he loves.  
**Why 2:** This is probably the cutest a fic can be and involve a curse.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618426>

**Title:** Left of Centaur  
**Why:** Because Centaurs!! running partners, falling in love, Bucky braiding the hair over Steve's hooves… and… photos of Bucky & Steve centaur plushies !!! melts into a puddle… (8k)  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877122>

**Title:** (Not Quite) All The Small Things  
**Why:** Sweet fic where Steve ends up being seen as a benevolent god by a family of Brooklyn mice  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415732>

**Title:** Perfectly Right Wrong Number  
**Why:** Pure fun and fluff, falling in love over the phone. 32k  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500736>

**Title:** Probably Not What They Meant By a Game Of Cat and Mouse  
**Why:** Bucky is a cat (and Natasha’s familiar); Steve is a mouse.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804767>

**Title:** Scents and Sensibility: The Working Assassin's Guide to Supersoldier Seduction  
**Why:** It's just… So Soft™️ The Softest. It's like hot chocolate and strawberries and lots of whipped cream and squishy blankets and a spot in the sun, and so so funny at the same time :hearthug:  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772824>

**Title:** Sunshine's Gifts  
**Why:** 52k Plotty fic with so much romantic fluff and sugary goodness… Bucky is a Fae of the Wild Hunt who falls in love with Cap Steve and gets all protective of him because he feels his team mates nearly let him die… he wants to court Steve with all the customs of his people, and Steve ofc falls in love right back…  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826038/>

**Title:** This, You Protect  
**Why:** Bucky learns to be a person again by unwittingly surrounding himself with loving grandparents, a fluffy cat, good food and soft clothes. The cutest shenanigans ensue.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752638>

**Title:** WereSwans (Swan Song & Nesting for Beginners)  
**Why:** Short 1,500 word in total super-fluffy-sweet-crack wherein Steve & Bucky can turn into swans…  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/series/155966>

**Title:** whip crack  
**Why:** Fluffy. Omg. So fluffy. So many tentacles and good boyfriend Steve taking care of his beloved.  
**Why 2:** so fluffy, even with the bg canon angst, just so much sappy romantic fluffy fluff, it always makes me happy  
**Why 3:** the fluffiest cannibalism fic out there  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057091>

**Title:** Wishing and Praying  
**Why:** A real cute suprise baby fic (no pregnancy involved whatsoever) where wishing can get you a baby.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026083>

### Cute Steve/Bucky Art Recs

Steve with cat Bucky and Bucky and Steve tsum bees: <https://twitter.com/dada_kmk/status/1258391612981276673?s=20>  
  
Bucky Barnes and the Huge Pile of Puppies: <https://the-tabularium.tumblr.com/post/82664770214/bucky-barnes-and-the-huge-pile-of-puppies-the>  
  
Bucky with kittens: <https://twitter.com/anger_barbie/status/1077044422871826432>  
  
Cat Bucky and dog Steve: <https://zepysgirl.tumblr.com/post/614059468328697856>  
  
Hamster Steve and Bucky: <https://axxxxxi.tumblr.com/post/95997173666/%E4%B8%80>  
  
Bucky will shoot the sad: <https://twitter.com/MishkaYustina/status/1254047745096048646?s=20>  
  
Baby goats to heal a broken soul: <https://twitter.com/moishpain/status/1130851488928944128/photo/1>  
  
Steve giving Bucky a blanket: <https://twitter.com/MishkaYustina/status/1253700447652597763?s=20>  
  
Steve sitting with Bucky while he's cuddled up in a blanket: <https://twitter.com/MishkaYustina/status/1257694251099418626?s=20>  
  
He tries to fix it: <https://reichanminh.tumblr.com/post/166078095456/he-tries-to-fix-it>  
  
Steve Bucky babies: <https://plumagesilas.tumblr.com/post/109889758305/steve-bucky-babies-by-silassamle-just-for-fun>  
  
Big spoon? Little spoon? No, Bucky's a damn koala: <https://theciviljay.tumblr.com/post/613388713058353152/big-spoon-little-spoon-no-buckys-a-damn-koala>  
  
If found return to Steve: <https://mgnemesi.tumblr.com/post/147488744043/if-found-return-to-missio-man-on-the-bri>  
  
Bucky loves corgis: <https://shorelinewaves.tumblr.com/post/84812042505/bucky-corgis>  
  
Steve doing Bucky's hair in Wakanda: <https://ryuouo.tumblr.com/post/171379887206/%E5%B9%AB%E5%BF%99%E7%B6%81%E9%A0%AD%E6%AF%9B-hair-tying-3>  
  
Summer soldier: <https://piiib.tumblr.com/post/87390712835/summer-soldier-2>  
  
Stucky with donuts: <https://thegirlinthebyakko.tumblr.com/post/170964004883/allmyfavoritethings724-asked-for-stucky-with>  
  
Coz my Bucky tsum got a ribbon: <https://kiu-k.tumblr.com/post/613194107971633152/coz-my-bucky-tsum-tsum-got-a-ribbon>  
  
Bucky and Steve as corgis (?): <https://vreela.tumblr.com/post/141426915159/%E8%AF%B6%E7%9A%AE-translated-by-stvbuck>  
  
I knew him: <https://twosugars16.tumblr.com/post/84434716752/i-knew-him-starbucks>  
  
Cat Bucky and dog Steve: <https://twitter.com/dada_kmk/status/1232288112270700545>  
  
Kissing Mer Bucky: <https://cindyfxx.tumblr.com/post/175665603477/kisskisskiss-by-juefeifeifei-who-illustrated>  
  
Staying warm: <https://lomadoodles.tumblr.com/post/142056827309/hey-there-i-saw-you-were-open-to-requests-so-i>  
  
Giant tsumtsum Cap: <https://xxxxxx6x.tumblr.com/post/150252591904/just-cant-stop-drawing-the-giant-tsumtsum-cap>  
  
Bucky with a niffler: <http://xxxxxx6x.tumblr.com/post/153724600509/shining-stuff-is-good>  
  
your camera roll if you're Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers is your husband: <https://fadefilter.tumblr.com/post/614497469447995392/your-camera-roll-if-youre-bucky-barnes-and-steve>  
  
Steve/Bucky tsums: <https://twitter.com/_superspicy/status/1114806824962682880/photo/1>  
  
Adult only: <https://cas-the-cat.tumblr.com/post/93218883897/adult-only>  
  
Bucky with ice cream: <https://twitter.com/nugu384/status/1259097268780593153?s=20>  
  
Sleeping together: <https://sov-ja.tumblr.com/post/145273925648/i-sketched-this-a-couple-of-days-ago-as-a-break>  
  
ALLCAPS road trip: <https://mauricioabril.tumblr.com/post/144100515119/i-came-home-right-after-i-saw-civil-war-and-had/>  
  
ALLCAPS at the beach: <https://cyberdelph.tumblr.com/post/174565569322/summer-holiday-by-yuki#_=_>  
  
For you: <https://mintmintdoodles.tumblr.com/post/617652500545372160/for-you>  
  
Tiny Bucky: <https://twitter.com/T_Tb_d/status/1259814521293553664?s=20>  
  
Stucky in the morning: <https://twitter.com/Fe11061/status/1225611131890221057>  
  
Stucky napping: <https://twitter.com/Fe11061/status/1194563923199946752?s=20>  
  
Stucky cleaning: <https://twitter.com/Fe11061/status/1225255405627957249>  
  
Dog Steve and Cat Bucky: <https://twitter.com/MS_2DD/status/1223077281372852226?s=20>  
  
Mildly NSFW chibi Bucky: <https://orientalld.tumblr.com/post/176703231182/trying-to-chibi-bucky-sorry-too-lazy-to-translate>  
  
Bucky working out: <https://xxxxxx6x.tumblr.com/post/148003058444/winter-works-out-series-add-2-pic-of-streching>  
  
Netflix and chill: <https://xxxxxx6x.tumblr.com/post/175375528979/xxxxxx6x-thank-you-for-my-friend-7%E4%BB%94-finally-i>  
  
Merry Christmas: <https://xxxxxx6x.tumblr.com/post/181375021129/merry-christmas>  
  
Bucky: <https://mobile.twitter.com/luojie_0w0/status/1155466104623419393>  
  
Bucky asleep with TsumTsum Steve: <https://thewaythatwerust.tumblr.com/post/189003184797/maichan808-special-thanks-to-my-author>  
  
Steve and Bucky: <https://twitter.com/T_Tb_d/status/1257077694178578432?s=20>  
  
Tucking Bucky in: <https://twitter.com/kong_gu619/status/455286079478714370?s=20>  
  
Big spoon and little spoon: <https://avenge-stucky.tumblr.com/post/144977265242/his-presence-makes-me-happy-but-his-touch-and>  
  
Kissing: <https://www.deviantart.com/taking-meds/art/Steve-Rogers-Bucky-Barnes-Stucky-801782342>  


### Bonus: Cute Recs for other ships and fandoms

 **Fandom:** Chris/Seb RPF  
**Title:** every inch of north and south (I want all of you)  
**Why:** Chris and his brother are fooling around with magic and accidentally turn Chris into a puppy. They come to Sebastian for help changing him back.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214290>

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
